


Malthen Melethron

by Areli (Gemstarzah)



Series: Glorfindel's Second Life [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Long, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Original Character Death(s), dragon fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Areli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title means: Golden Lover</p><p>Erebor is still the domain of Smaug. Thranduil sends word to Rivendell, asking for help while he seeks out a new adviser. Glorfindel, formerly of Gondolin, currently Elrond's seneschal, is the one who is sent. While Glorfindel is at first reluctant to go, things soon start to take an unexpected turn. Then a company of dwarves enter the picture and all hell breaks loose, quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small Errand

Glorfindel sighed as he nodded at the servant who had come to talk to him at Elrond’s request. So, Elrond wanted to talk to him after the lunch meal. “I will be there,” he said, knowing he had to give some response after all. He had planned on doing some more training out on the fields with the other warriors, but it seemed that was going to be delayed.

An irritation that was for him. _It wouldn’t surprise me if he’s sending me on some errand again._ Resigning himself to the knowledge that he had to speak with Elrond, he didn’t really have a choice, the former Lord of the House of the Golden Flower turned away from the training fields to head back to his rooms.

Lord Elrond did not like it when he arrived smelling of having been training. Once back at his rooms, he walked straight in to put his armour back on its rack. That done, he made sure the door to his rooms was bolted shut before he walked into the bathing area to clean himself off. There wouldn’t be long before the meal that Elrond has specified.

Once he had bathed and dressed, he ran his fingers through his hair to find any knots that needed removing before he quickly braided it into the usual warriors’ braids. A knock came on his door.

“Enter!”

One of the house servants came in, with a tray of food for him.

“Ah, thanks,” Glorfindel said as she turned and left. He took little notice of what he ate; it was the usual food, nothing different on his plate. He wondered what Elrond wanted him for. _I hope he’s not sending me to Lothlórien again._ While he had no issues with the Galadhrim, surely there were others who could be sent there once in a while when Elrond needed to talk to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. _Perhaps he needs me to travel to Lindon, or into Gondor._ He hoped if it was one of the longer journeys that he would not be travelling alone.

He sighed as he finished eating, and then headed out of his room, to go speak to Elrond. No doubt the half-elf would be in his study. It was the usual place where these meetings took place. _I wonder what he really wants me for this time,_ Glorfindel thought.

Reachicg the door, he knocked lightly.

“Enter!”

Glorfindel entered the room, shutting the door behind him. “You wished to speak with me, Lord Elrond?” he asked.

“I did, yes,” Elrond replied. “Please, have a seat, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel sat down, looking across at his lord where the half-elf sat at the other side of the desk. _What do you want me for?_ He knew there would be a reason, and that Elrond would tell him soon enough.

“How would you feel about travelling again, Glorfindel?”

“Where to?”

Another diplomatic mission? Glorfindel was not surprised that his hunch about what Elrond wanted him for, was right.

“Mirkwood,” Elrond replied.

Glorfindel’s eyebrows shot right up at the mention of King Thranduil’s lands.

“And why would you need me to go there, Elrond?” Glorfindel asked. _What possible reason could he have to send me into that forest?_ He knew that getting along with Thranduil would not be easy. _I hope he is not like his father_. Glorfindel remembered only too well how unwilling Oropher had been about having any but his own people in the woods.

“Thranduil has sent word that he is having some trouble with orcs and the spiders in his forest. He has asked if there in anyone who I could send to help him out for a little while, since his seneschal seems to all of a sudden decided to head for the Havens, and Valinor. You would only be there until he has found a replacement.”

Didn’t seem too hard a thing to do, for a while, but, Glorfindel wasn’t sure. “Why me? After all, I am your seneschal. Imladris needs me as much as he needs a helping hand. Why not Erestor or one of the others?”

“Most of the others have not been to Mirkwood before. You have, and you know the dangers that forest harbours. I will not be sending you there initially on your own, Glorfindel. Once you’ve settled, the others will come back here. I don’t think you’ll be in Mirkwood for more than a few months, mellon-nin.”

A lot could happen in a few months, surely Elrond knew that. Not to mention, when word spread out amongst those trees of who he was, he knew he would be pestered by the elves in Mirkwood about his past, and that was something he did not need. _I have no wish to relive my past by having to retell it._ The Balrog in Gondolin was ancient history now, if they had any sense they wouldn’t ask him about that fight.

“Is there no way I can convince you to send someone else, Elrond?”

“Do you have something against Mirkwood?” Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow at the question. 

“Not particularly, aside from knowing those Silvan elves tend to pester me about my past whenever I go there. It happened last time. Not to mention, I really hope Thranduil is not like his father. Oropher never welcomed me, willingly when I went there.”

“Thranduil is an old friend of mine, Glorfindel. He is not like his father, and I have known them both, particularly around the time of the Last Alliance. You will be alright, Glorfindel.”

“Who is coming with me, and when will we leave?”

Glorfindel sighed, resigned to the knowledge that he was going to Mirkwood, whether he wanted to or not. Elrond did not see anyone else worthy of the role. _I was one of the ones Turgon looked most highly upon, and for Elrond it is the same. Who says it cannot be the same in Mirkwood?_

“Tomorrow morning. I’m sending Erestor, Elladan and Elrohir with you, Glorfindel. I have already spoken to them, they are willing to travel with you to Mirkwood. My sons in particular were pleased with the idea, they long to see their friends who live there again.”

Glorfindel nodded.

“I have also told the twins in particular that you are the one in charge on the journey there.”

Well that was a relief for Glorfindel. The twins often pushed his limits otherwise. “Hopefully that will mean I get no trouble from those two.” He really did not need those two causing him trouble while they were travelling. Yes, the twins were young, but sometimes, they seemed to have no respect for their elders.

“I know well enough what my sons can be like at times, Glorfindel. Since they are going into Mirkwood, I have reminded them to behave themselves, even though Thranduil is used to them at least. I don’t need them causing trouble over there, or on the way there.”

Glorfindel nodded. “Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me of while I am still here? Though I must ask… who is filling in for me while I am away?”

“An old friend of mine, Rycanlar; until Erestor gets back from Mirkwood. You have nothing to worry about, Glorfindel while you’re gone. Everything is under control.”

 _Well, I certainly can't fault that choice,_ Glorfindel replied. Rycanlar was one of very few who remained East of the Sundering Seas from Gondolin. It seemed every so often another of those whom he thought lost had chosen to come and tell him where they were from. "I'm sure Rycanlar will do that job well. I cannot fault him."


	2. Leaving Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel and company leave the safety of Imladris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now beta read by Rayne

Anor rose too soon for Glorfindel’s liking the next morning. He knew that he had to get up and get ready to leave Rivendell, but in all truths, he did not want to go away from the place where he had dwelt since returning to Middle-Earth with Mithrandir. Glorfindel lay there for a few moments, thinking back over the previous evening. He had been talking to Erestor, planning the best way to head to Mirkwood.

* * *

  _Glorfindel walked toward the library, heading to find Erestor. He needed to talk to the other ellon about the route that would be best to head for Mirkwood. He was fortunate that not many people were in the library, and certainly not Elladan and Elrohir. The twins never went into the library, unless one of them was learning something from Erestor, or they were sent to get something for someone else._

_At least here, he knew he would have some peace from the twins. Something he would not have for a time, while they were all travelling together to Mirkwood. Hearing another elf moving about and recognising the footfalls as those of Erestor, Glorfindel headed to find his friend._

_“Erestor? Are you busy?” Glorfindel asked, as he spotted the black-haired ellon._

_Erestor studied the shelf in front of him for a few moments, before he put the book he was holding into its place on the shelf before he turned to face Glorfindel._

_"I am not now, mellon-nin. What did you want to talk to me about?”_

_“Which path we will take to reach Mirkwood when we leave come tomorrow morning. Elrond has mentioned that you are one of the ones who will come with me?”_

_Erestor nodded. “Ai, I will. It was not Elrond who made that decision, regardless of what you may have heard. I offered to travel there with you, since I have an old friend in Mirkwood whom I would not mind the chance to visit once more. Seldom does a chance come for me to visit where he lives.”_

_Glorfindel nodded. “Now I see why he mentioned you. Shall we take a look at one of the maps? I know some things along the way will have changed, but it would be better to refresh our minds on our route before we leave.”_

_Erestor turned, and walked toward a shelf of furled scrolls, withdrawing one of them, before returning to Glorfindel. The pair moved to find a place to sit at one of the tables and Erestor opened the scroll, revealing a map containing everything between Rivendell and the Iron Hills._

_“Where are you thinking of travelling through?”_

_“I’m thinking of using the High Pass, then perhaps the Old Ford over the Anduin, which leads us close to where Beorn the shape shifter dwells. The Lower Pass seems to be seldom free of orcs. Then the elven road through the forest. It will be the quickest route, and safest. I have travelled it many times.” Glorfindel traced the path with one finger._

_Erestor nodded. “We would be outnumbered if there were any out there. The higher pass would be best indeed.”_

* * *

Asfaloth neighed as Glorfindel drew near, turning to look at him. Glorfindel knew what his stallion was able to smell. Glorfindel offered the proud white horse the carrot he had, which Asfaloth munched up quickly.

“Well, mellon-nin, we’re off to Mirkwood again,” Glorfindel told his horse while he waited for the twins and Erestor to join him. While it was a fair journey to take, for the convenience of the Elven King, Thranduil, Glorfindel hoped it would be a safe one.

 _I just hope we manage to get along._  There would be nothing worse than him being there if he was not able to get along with Thranduil and his family. Granted, he did not know much of Thranduil’s sons, but he could only hope they were not like their grandfather either. Oropher had never liked knowing that he, Glorfindel of Gondolin, had chosen to follow Elrond once he had been reborn and sent back to Middle-Earth.

 _You may never have liked my choice, Oropher, but it was my choice to make, not yours,_  Glorfindel thought. Finally, he caught the signs of movement, and out from the house came two sleepy-looking twins, and a rather flustered Erestor.

“About time you got up, Elladan, Elrohir. Anor’s rays have been in the sky for at least a good hour! I thought I told you two not to have a late night!” Glorfindel shook his head.

“We didn’t.” Elladan looked at Elrohir.

“I don’t want to know what you two were up to. I think that’s enough from both of you.” Glorfindel was more than aware that Elladan at least had spent the night with his lover. Elrohir, on the other hand, had no one yet to fill that role.

Once the twins and Erestor had mounted, the four riders started off into the mountains. Glorfindel led the way, since he alone knew the path they would take. The twins weren’t born when the Last Alliance occurred, and Erestor had been left in Imladris that time to oversee the valley.

For some time, the four elves continued on up into the pass. Glorfindel could only hope the twins would not have issues with the route he and Erestor had chosen to take on this trip into Mirkwood. 

“Why the High Pass?” Elrohir asked as they continued on.

“You two only just returned from another trip out along the Lower Pass. From what some of the others who were with you told me, that pass is crawling with orcs. We are too few to try that route. This one is quicker, the other I’d use were we heading for Lothlórien,” Glorfindel replied. Yes, they were all warriors, but Erestor wasn’t so much of a warrior as he was a scholar. Glorfindel wouldn’t risk anyone getting hurt while they were travelling; he did not need such things happening and slowing their travelling down. He wanted to get this trip to Mirkwood over with, it felt wrong to be leaving Rivendell alone without his support.

“Even if they were to pick up on us being out this way… we would have quite the head start.”

He had no way of knowing if there were any wargs with the orcs, but he had to hope that there weren’t. While orcs weren’t much of an issue, wargs would be much more of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Anor – Sun  
> Mellon-nin – my friend


	3. Ambush in the Greenwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel gets a rather unanticipated welcome from some of the silvan elves

Weeks passed, and they slowly made their way toward Mirkwood. Just as the trees of the great forest came into sight, one afternoon, Glorfindel slowed his horse down, listening. He had heard something on the wind, and it certainly wasn’t something he had wanted to.

“Glorfindel? What is it?” Erestor asked as he came up beside the elder elf.

Glorfindel was silent for a few moments instead of answering. Then they all heard it. The sound of a warg howling, and it wasn’t too far from where they were.

“That,” Glorfindel replied.

While he knew they were still in Beorn’s country, he wasn’t counting on help from the shapeshifter even for a second. Glorfindel glanced at the twins, seeing the matching hardened expressions they had now. He knew what they were thinking about all too clearly.

More wargs and orcs to kill. Something the twins seemed to relish these days, ever since Celebrian had sailed for Valinor. The twins had never gotten over their mother leaving them behind, Arwen seemed to fare better.

“Looks like…” Elladan began, looking at his twin.

“…we have some wargs…”

“…and orcs to fight once…”

“…more.”

The twins sounded quite eager to face the oncoming threat.

Glorfindel shook his head, looking at Erestor. “Or we could continue on into the forest, and try to reach King Thranduil.” He paused, listening. The howls were getting louder, and it sounded like there were many of the wargs coming. “Let it not be a fight here, we would be outnumbered, and there is no chance I am about to let that happen. We will continue on, they may not wish to peruse us into the forest. Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, head in before me.”

The twins frowned, looking at him.

Glorfindel could see an argument in the twin sets of grey eyes.

“This is not up for discussion, Elladan, Elrohir. If they try anything, _I_ will handle them, not any of you. Now go!” There was no chance he was going to risk his oldest friend’s sons to the oncoming wargs. Erestor he could see riding toward the trees, which was a good start. The twins gave identical annoyed sighs, before they started after the elder dark haired elf.

Glorfindel rode after them, listening, making sure that nothing would come close to them. “Follow the path, it’s the quickest way through this forest. Should I have to stop and fight, keep going, and look for sentries in the trees. If I stop to fight and you see any of the sentries, tell them that you’ve left me back here to fight the orcs on my own.”

“We will send help, Glorfindel,” Erestor replied.

"I know you will, Erestor," Gorfindel replied. He knew the other elf only too well. Erestor wasn't one for leaving others behind, but nor was he one for ignoring any order he was given. "I do not fear orcs, Elladan, Elrohir. I have fought many more than you two know. If the Balrog that killed me was unable to keep me dead, these orcs don't stand a chance."

Yes, he knew the Valar had given him back his life, but he was determined that today wasn't the day he gave it back. As they continued on, he kept listening for any sound of pursuit. Asfaloth, below him, continued on, waiting for a command from Glorfindel. He knew the stallion needed very little from him.

Then he heard it, the sound of wargs pushing their way through the forest. "Keep going, mellyn-nin," he said, as he had Asfaloth turn around. Glorfindel drew his sword, knowing the others would keep going. None of them would dare refuse his words. He heard the others cantering away from him, and knew he would be on his own by the time the orcs found him. Even so, he waited in the small clearing he was in. It would be easier to fight from here, and there were enough trees that any archers that came would be able to pick off the wargs easily.

As the first of the wargs came rushing toward him, Glorfindel raised his sword, before striking down into the warg’s skull, to kill it. For a while it seemed only warg scouts he was against, no orcs. _Why would orcs only send their wargs in to chase us?_ He thought as a fourth warg fell against his sword.

This fight was proving too easy. _Where are the orcs?_ He did not let his guard down, not wanting to relax and be attacked from behind. As the last of the wargs died, he became aware of other eyes on him, elven ones too.

“You can show yourselves, you know,” he said, looking at the trees that surrounded him. He knew someone was up in the trees, though he had no way of knowing how many elves were watching him. When no one came into sight, he sighed, and turned Asfaloth toward the trees.

“Dåro!”

Glorfindel frowned, he’d only just entered the trees once more. _Who dares tell me to stop?_ He could not help but wonder at who had the courage to say such a thing to him. There were very few who were brave enough to do so. He nudged Asfaloth forward, not planning on stopping if he wasn’t going to see anyone.

He knew there were others around him, but he still wasn’t expecting it, when someone suddenly tugged at him so he fell out of the saddle. Glorfindel rolled over swiftly, only to freeze as the cold sharp point of a sword touched his throat. _What?_

He glared up at the ellon who held the sword. “Let me up!” The elf had a rather striking resemblance to Oropher. Yet, Glorfindel knew this was not Thranduil, the ellon standing over him was far too young to have even been at Dagorlad either.

“I cannot do that,” the ellon replied. “You are not one of my people. We cannot allow you to wander in our woods, especially after seeing what came after you.”

Glorfindel growled. “Do you not know who you are talking to? I have fought beside your king. I am no enemy of his.”

“You look like a Noldor! They are not welcome here,” the ellon replied. “If you do as we tell you, you won’t be hurt. We’ll let our King decide what to do with you. We already found your friends who went on ahead, so there’s no need to worry about them.”

It was hard to tell if the other elf had seriously meant to insult him, and that made it hard for Glorfindel to reply to him. _These elves better not have hurt any of them!_ Glorfindel thought. “Very well.” He did not like the idea of letting these other elves control what he did, but for now, he decided to humour them. _Damn Silvan elves. Yet they wonder why they get a bad name from my lord._ It was clear the other elves did not know who he was. “Clearly though, you don’t know who I am. Do you?"

“Why should it matter?” The younger elf moved back a little.

“Your King sent word to my Lord, and in response Lord Elrond sent me here. So I think I have every right to be here, as do my friends.” Glorfindel got to his feet, causing several of the elves to move back. So, some of them realised who he was, did they? He glared at the one who had been talking to him. “My name is Glorfindel!”

Several of the Silvan elves in front of him glanced at each other at that name. Clearly, some of them had realised just who he was at the one word. Indeed, one, who had just arrived, was glaring at the blond who had caused Glorfindel to fall off his horse.

“What is the meaning of this, Celirchu? You should know better than to annoy one such as him!”

Glorfindel knew there was trouble coming for Celirchu. “It’s alright. No harm done,” he said quickly. “How was he meant to know who I am?”

The newcomer turned to look at him. “Even so, we were told to expect others coming in from outside the forest. We were told to guide them in, not cause trouble the way Celirchu has. I will have to inform those at home, of what have transpired here, Lord Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel nodded, before turning his eyes on a worried looking Celirchu. “Believe me, had I wanted to, I could have disarmed up, even while I was on my back. I doubt you realise just who I am really am, or how old I am. You are certainly too young to have been at Dagorlad. All of you seem so.”

“I apologise, hîr-nin, for my actions,” Celirchu replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Mellyn-nin – my friends   
> Dåro – halt  
> Celirchu – Brilliant Bow  
> Hîr-nin – my lord


	4. Regrouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone groups up once more

With the other elves around him, Glorfindel led Asfaloth through the trees of Mirkwood. Many of the elves around him seemed to stare at him as though they were awestruck. It was not a feeling he liked having, considering that he did not see himself as _that_ Glorfindel anymore. _Sometime soon, I’ll likely be pestered about that past,_ he thought. It was something that always came up when new people met him.

Surely the clasps, embellished with golden flowers, that held his cloak in place, were enough of a hint as to who he once was. Only an elf of the House of the Golden Flower, an elf from Gondolin would wear such things. _Even if I don’t want to recall the past, I may as well not hide who I am_. People would work it out even if he did hide.

As they moved through the woods, Glorfindel noted that something seemed to hang over the woods. Letting his own senses extend, he noted that it came from the direction of Dol Guldur, though he wasn’t sure what it was. It seemed something dark… unfriendly and unnatural. The whole forest seemed to be covered by whatever that dark presence was, and he certainly didn’t like the feel of it. _I see why they call this place Mirkwood now._

"What is covering this forest? I can sense something, but I cannot figure out what,” he asked, looking at the blind haired elf who had arrived after the others before.

“That comes from the old fortress in the south of the forest. It’s been causing us trouble for quite some time, particularly with the forest spiders,” the other elf replied. “We don’t know exactly what it is, and the king will not send anyone to try and find out.”

 _Something lurks in that fortress then that Thranduil does not want others going near._ It was something that Glorfindel knew he would eventually have to ask about, should a good time arise.

“Your friend should…”

“…have been back by…”

“…now! Where is…”

“…he?”

Glorfindel smiled at the sound of the twins. They both seemed worried, but then again they knew not where they were very well. “It is alright, mellyn-nin, I am fine, I am here,” he called. Asfaloth neighed as well, his own way of telling the others they were fine.

It was another clearing they stepped out into. The twins came hurrying toward Glorfindel, who knew there would be questions asked now.

“Truly I am unhurt, penneth,” he said, looking at the two of them. “Nothing I couldn’t handle, those wargs. Seemed to be only scouts there were no orcs with them this time.” Wargs by themselves were easy enough to deal with.

“And yet…”

“…you look as though you’ve fallen out of the…”

“…saddle as there is mud…”

“…on your cloak?”

Glorfindel groaned as he looked at the two twins. _Why must they be so observant now, when I don’t need it?_ “Really, I am well. There was a slight… misunderstanding which I believe is resolved now?” He turned his gaze on the one who come after the others and scolded Celirchu.

“Ai, it has been,” the also flaxen haired ellon replied, walking over. “My names Boromaethor. Celirchu won’t try that again, I daresay.”

“I should hope not,” Glorfindel replied, glancing over at the elf in question. “That was a very unwelcome greeting from him. Never in all my years have I been greeted with such impudence.” Never had he ended up in such a situation. Even the twins would never dare do such a thing to a visitor to their homeland. These silvan elves were different though to the Noldor. A bit more… wild. Yet Glorfindel knew the elf they were talking to, Boromaethor, was no Silvan. No, he seemed more like the Sindar, and Glorfindel knew there were few Sindar in Mirkwood.

“We’ll camp here for the night, and tomorrow, we’ll reach the palace complex,” Boromaethor added.

Around them, elves were moving about, setting up the camp.

“We’re that close?” Glorfindel asked. It was good to know that their weeks of travelling were almost over once more. He was glad of that, since Mirkwood never seemed to end.

“Ai, we are. The sentries in the woods will keep watch for any trouble, as my companions and I will. You four can rest easy tonight.”

 _Well if that isn’t a welcome change,_ Glorfindel thought. Something was amiss though, with this Boromaethor. There was something about him, that Glorfindel was certain that the younger ellon was not telling them. He would work it out in time, though, Glorfindel had the feeling. Celirchu too, gave Glorfindel that feeling.

He moved over to the saddle on Asfaloth’s back, removing the bedroll that was there. For a while, the four elves from Rivendell merely set themselves up. Glorfindel looked at the end of his cloak. Elladan was indeed right, there was mud puddled on the bottom end of the golden cloak. Glorfindel exhaled. There was nothing that could be done to deal with it, there was no water nearby, and since he usually slept under it at night anyway, he didn't want it wet while he travelled.

"It seems, you're in for an interesting time here," Erestor said, joining him.

"Yes, though hopefully I don't have to deal with Celirchu too often while I'm staying here. He's the one who caused me to fall off of Asfaloth." Glorfindel looked around. The twins were not too close. He lowered his voice. "After getting me out of the saddle he also dared to hold a sword to my throat. He wasn't going to let me up either, until Boromaethor showed up and told him off." 

Erestor's eyes widened. "Be careful around that young one, then, Glorfindel. I wouldn't want to hear that something happened while you're here, regarding him."

Glorfindel knew Erestor often heard from the Woodland Realm, since most correspondence came to him as much as it did to Elrond. If something happened, Erestor was one of the first elves to know about it, even if Elrond did not want it becoming widespread.

"No need to warn me, mellon-nin. I'd advise you to do the same."

Erestor nodded. "What will you do if someone asks you to talk about Gondolin tonight? A few of these Silvan elves are quite interested it seems in who you are. I have the feeling one of them may be bold enough to ask you about it."

Glorfindel sighed. "There's no point in me avoiding tat question, I suppose. If they ask, I suppose I can tell them about it. But don't expect me to withhold anything!" None of these elves he didn't know looked young enough to still be elflings. Therefore, he would assume they were all adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Mellyn-nin – my friends  
> Boromaethor – Faithful Warrior


	5. Of Gondolin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel tells his tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wrote so easily, I chose to throw it up early... Usually it'll be every two days that I update! I hope I did the Fall of Gondolin justice!

Glorfindel sighed as he settled down onto the ground near the campfire that the Silvan elves had created. The time would come for him to explain about himself, but for now, as he sat there, he noticed that his eyes kept straying toward Boronmaethor. That was something that caused him no small amount of confusion. Why was he, someone from the first age, interested in that young elf? All Glorfindel hoped was that it was only friendly interest on his part. 

He sighed as he looked over at Erestor. _How am I going to manage if my mind sees him as more than a potential friend?_ He knew he would have to get to know Boronmaethor better before he could come to any conclusions about the other elf.

It was after they had all eaten, that Glorfindel found one of the others watching him. He looked over. “Was there something you wanted to ask?” He kept his tone light, not wanting to cause alarm in the other elf.

"How can you be here? We have long since known that no one from Gondolin lives here anymore, that they all went across the sea... and didn't you fall?"

Glorfindel closed his eyes as he considered those words. _Where am I to start with that tale?_

"I remember Gondolin only too well. It was formed in the hidden Vale of Tumladen, which has now long since sunk below the Sundering Seas never to be seen again. My tale does not start there, I was born outside of Gondolin but I was allied to High King Turgon. He created Gondolin when he was told of Tumladen by Ulmo in a dream. When he had finished the city, we all went there, Sindar and Noldor of Fingolfin's house alike. What I speak to all of you now, of, is from my memories from my former life."

Glorfindel paused, knowing he would have everyone's attention by now. This was a take he had spoken of many times. These elves had not heard it before, and as he spoke, he found himself drawn back into the memories of the past. 

* * *

_A red glow seemed to cover the snow of the mountains. It was almost as dark as blood, and that was a dire thing for him to see. Glorfindel paused as he saw this, watching as a rider came cantering toward him. People were starting to talk amongst themselves, and he could sense the unease in their voices. What was going on, when it was time for them to celebrate Tarnin Austa?_

_"Hail Lord Glorfindel!"_

_He recognised the golden sun, white moon and scarlet heart embroidered on the rider's tunic, and knew where he heralded from._

_"What news from the King?" Glorfindel asked as the horse stopped before him at its rider's command._

_"He summons you, my lord. A council of war is being called."_

_Glorfindel nodded. "I will come." He looked at the few who were closest to him. "DIrdae!"_

_The other elf, darker of hair than Glorfindel came over quickly. "Yes my lord?"_

_"Ready our warriors. I will return soon, the King summons me to a war council." Glorfindel knew he could count on Dirdae, the other ellon was his right hand. Glorfindel himself turned and headed for the stables to find his horse._

_Once mounted, he rode towards the grand palace that Turgon lived in. As he arrived, a servant took his horse, and Glorfindel hurried into the council chamber. Others were arriving as he did as well. People here were as panicked as those in his part of the city._

_“High King Turgon,” he said, bowing before looking at the others. Tuor of the House of the White Wing, Penlod of the House of the Tower of Snow as well as of the Pillar, Rod of the Hammer of Wrath, Salgant of the Harp, Duilin of the Swallow, Ecthelion of the Fountain, Galdor of the Tree and Elgamoth of the Heavenly Arch. As well as Maeglin, Lord of the House of the Mole, of whom something seemed different as Glorfindel looked at him._

_“It would seem we have been discovered,” Turgon began. “I do not know how or who told Morgoth where our city is hidden, but we need to act. He is coming, and I would hear what you each have to say before I make a decision.”_

_Glorfindel knew that Ecthelion and Elgamoth would agree with whatever he had to say on this matter, they both looked up to him._

_“This city is easily defended, the walls cannot be climbed, they are too smooth to get a grip on for anything that tries,” Maeglin said._

* * *

“Ah Maeglin. If only Turgon had not been blinded by the place Maeglin had in his heart, perhaps more of my kin would still be with us,” Glorfindel said, as he broke out of that memory. “But alas, he was the one person I knew I would have to argue against were my views on the matter to be heard and considered. I advised to flee from Gondolon, considering were Morgoth’s forces to break through, we would be cornered. And if not all were to flee, then surely the women and children could at least. Alas, for Turgon refused to allow any to flee, and ordered me to take my warriors to the Great Market and to hold off any that came there.” 

* * *

_It was not long after the gate collapsed that orcs were coming toward them, grunting, growling, and snarling._

_"Hold your ground!" Glorfindel shouted, raising his sword. "We must drive them back!" Once, when they came to Gondolin, Glorfindel had thought that the fighting for his people would be over. As the orcs came charging towards him, Glorfindel moved forward with the rest of his men, to intercept them._

_The fighting lasted for hours, and more and more of Glorfindel’s men fell. The orcs kept coming, and that was starting to worry him. If help did not come, they might be overrun. Then at last there were no more._

_Glorfindel looked around himself. Many had fallen, very few of his people remained standing._

* * *

“That was only the first part of the fighting. We were joined by those of the House of the Harp, they told us that their lord, Salgant, had chosen to stay in his home and not fight. He had ordered them not to fight, but they defied him.”

Glorfindel shuddered. “I for one am relieved that they defied him. Their coming helped us against another band of orcs. We faced dragons as well as we moved back toward the King’s square, where many had fallen. My house were some of the last to be driven into that square, and we knew things weren’t good.”

He paused.

“A good friend of mine, Ecthelion, fought Gothmog, the lord of Balrogs. He was able to kill him, though not with his sword, for he had lost that, but with the metal spike protruding from his helmet. He was pulled into the Fountain of the King by the Balrog, and alas, he drowned.”

Glorfindel then went on to explain how  they had escaped into the passage Idril had ordered be made.

“We thought we were safe now that we were in the passage, and that the fighting was over. Even so, I kept a close watch on the rear of the fleeing Gondolindhrim. Turgon was dead by then, though he did spare us some time to flee. On one of the high peaks however, our luck did not hold.”

He paused. This was nearly the end of his tale, and looking around he noted that many seemed enraptured by him. Erestor he noted seemed surprised by something, but Glorfindel didn’t want to ask why that was. Surely Erestor had heard of the Fall of Gondolin before. Perhaps it was because Glorfindel was telling the tale from his own memories. 

“A Balrog appeared. Since none of the other warriors who still stood had enough energy for such a fight, I took it on. Even as I went to face it, I told Princess Idril and the others to keep going. I knew if I failed…” 

* * *

_Fear cloyed at his senses as he moved to face the Balrog which had appeared behind them. There was no one else who could face the monster in combat now._

_“Keep going! I will deal with him, and if I can, I will follow after and find you!” he called to the others. He knew Tuor would listen to him. Resigning himself to a fight he knew it would be unlikely he would walk away from, alive he turned to face the Balrog._

_It was a fight the like of which he had never encountered before. The heat from the Balrog’s flames was hard to continue to fight in, it was a heat he hadn’t felt, unless he counted dragon fire, and there had been plenty of that in Gondolin. Still he fought on, before his sword passed though and into the Balrog’s stomach._

_The Balrog fell from the pinnacle on which it had stood. Glorfindel turned to follow the others, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head, not unlike hair being pulled. The pain not to mention the heat of the Balrog’s hide was so great that he never felt himself hit the ground, for he was already dead._

* * *

“And that, is the end of my tale,” Glorfindel said, to stunned silence.


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo who are those three golden haired elves?

There was nothing to be said for the rest of the night. Glorfindel knew, he had stunned all his companions with the tale he had woven with his words. For him, it was no mere tale, and he knew Erestor had thoughts about it that these Silvan elves didn’t have. A long time ago, he had learnt where Erestor was from, who he was descended from. 

Erestor Ecthelionion. The son of Glorfindel’s old friend from Gondolin. It was something Glorfindel hadn’t expected to learn when he met the calm old advisor – well, compared to Glorfindel Erestor was _not_ old. As far as they had been able to work out, Erestor was the only elf who had been born in Gondolin who still remained on in Middle-Earth. Eärendil, the only other that Erestor knew of who had been born in Gondolin, was stuck out at sea or landing in Valinor with his ship so he did not count as much.

Glorfindel glanced at the Silvans who were guiding them through the forest. Only two of them had dared to talk to him since he had told his story about the Fall of Gondolin. Boromaethor was the one who usually approached him with a question or something to tell him. The rest seemed too much in awe of Glorfindel to dare to say anything to him. He did not mind the silence too much, it was nice to be alone with his thoughts.

 _The twins know something I don't,_ he realised as he saw them glancing over at Boromaethor and grinning to themselves. They were not close enough that he could ask them, but, he would work out what they were thinking about soon enough. No one ever managed to hide something from him for too long. It simply wasn't something that was done.

Boromaethor approached once more, and Glorfindel looked over at him from Asfaloth's back. "Yes?"

"Another few minutes, and we will reach the bridge across the Forest River to the gates of our home, Lord Glorfindel."

_Well, if that isn't a relief to know we're almost there._

Glorfindel for one was looking forward to a chance to relax for a while. He knew his friends would be leaving him after a short rest here in Mirkwood, but it wouldn't be long - hopefully - before he was on his own way back to Rivendell. Rivendell, where he belonged.

"Thank you," he said.

 _I wonder whether Thranduil will come to greet us personally or whether he'll be like his father and wait for us in the throne room, or until the evening meal?_ He knew, regardless of when Thranduil met them that he would have to use his manners, even if he thought the king was being haughty and keeping them wait on purpose.

The bridge came into sight and the group started across. As they approached the _very_ tall gates, the gates swung open, from the inside to allow access to the city behind them. Glorfindel smiled, slowing Asfaloth to a walk as they entered the city, and then had him stop.

As he did, he became aware of another elf coming to greet them.

"Golchathol!"

Celirchu started toward the auburn haired ellon as soon as he saw him.

"About time you got back, Nethel," the newcomer - Golchathol, Glorfindel assumed - said, looking at the blond hired Sindar.

 _Nethel?_ Glorfindel frowned at the name. Someone was getting the name wrong, but which one was it? Turning his eyes away from the much younger elf, he looked at Boromaethor. "Now where are we going?"

He was hoping for a chance to get somewhere he could freshen up a bit at least.

“Dúrech will show you to a room each,” Boromaethor replied, indicating another ellon who had arrived. “I have to go and speak to the King, and let him know you all arrived safely.”

Glorfindel nodded, and turned toward the one called Dúrech as Boromaethor disappeared through one of the archways leading away from the entrance to the city. Erestor and the twins made their way over as well.

Glorfindel glanced at the twins in warning; before he looked at Dúrech, to speak to him. “You’ll only need to find us three rooms, Dúrech.”

“But there are four of you, My Lord?”

“The twins tend to share,” Glorfindel replied. “They always have, even now when they’re certainly adults.”

Dúrech nodded. “Makes things a little easier for me. I’m afraid we don’t have three rooms that are right next to each other, but you’ll be in the same corridor at least. Please follow me, hír-nen.”

At last they reached the three rooms. _Why did mine have to be the furthest along?_ The golden haired elf couldn't help but wonder at that. He'd get used to it, he supposed.

Glorfindel thanked Dúrech, and headed into the rooms. Yes they were rather comfortable and roomy, but he did feel out of place _. I've not lived within stone walls like this since I was in Gondolin._ Those who had known him since then had made sure that wherever he stayed he did not feel surrounded by stone. There had been plants of some sort growing in his rooms. Not a single one was in his.

Someone knocked on his door.

“Enter!” he called as he finished removing his armour. _I suppose I will put up with this while I have to. Hopefully that won’t be for all that long!_

Glorfindel turned to look at the strange elf who had shown up. "Yes?"

"King Thranduil wishes to see you, hír-nen."

Glorfindel exhaled. _Never even a chance to settle in_ , he thought. His opinion of the SIndarin king was not good thus far. That was only going to be bad for him. "Very well." He moved to follow the Silvan elf who had spoken to him and the two of them headed out of the room.

As he reached the throne room and stepped in, after thanking his guide, he blinked at those looking at him.

Three golden haired elves, all of whom he recognised. His eyebrows rose in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golchathol - Wise Blade  
> Nethel – Young Star  
> Dúrech – Dark Spear  
> hír-nen my lord


	7. Thranduilon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or was it the sparkling blue eyes that he knew he could easily get lost in – wait… what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we meet Thranduil's sons by their real names!

This was not something he had been expecting to walk in and find. He knew all three elves, but two of them he had not expected to meet here of all the places. He continued across the room, to stop before the throne and incline his head.

_I will not bow to you, Thranduil. You have not earned my respect yet._

For Glorfindel, respect was not something he naturally gave to someone who was of a higher rank than him. Nor was he one to give it to someone who was younger than him though he felt Boromaethor, to the kings right, had earned it and maybe something more.

“It is an honour to have you come to stay with us, Lord Glorfindel. I have not seen you here since I became King."

 _No you haven't and I wouldn't be here if you hadn't sent word that you needed help, I could have wished someone else could come._ He could feel Thranduil's eyes on him. _But where is the Crown Prince?_ For neither of the younger golden haired elves in front of him, other than the King, were of that title.

_Where is Goldoron?_

For Glorfindel had known the crown prince since he was a few years short of reaching his majority. That had been back when Thranduil had been formally acknowledged as the new King of the Greenwood, not to mention over a millennia ago. For Glorfindel, not seeing the other elf was a slight bother.

“It was my Lord Elrond’s belief that you asked for help from him,” Glorfindel replied. “He believed sending his seneschal was the best option he had, so here I am, hír-nen.”

“Your journey was without trouble?” Thranduil asked.

 _How am I meant to answer that one?_ Glorfindel almost groaned, considering Celirchu was in the room.

“It was, until we drew close to your walls, hír-nen. When an orc pack and wargs came after my companions and me, I sent them on ahead without me, so that I could deal with our pursuers. Only to afterward be confronted by a group of your warriors, and, knocked off my horse by one of them. Not the best of greetings if you ask me.”

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at those words. “Who greeted you as you were?”

If Glorfindel read Celirchu’s reaction correctly, Glorfindel knew the younger elf was worried about the way Thranduil would react. “Perhaps that is a discussion for another time, hír-nen. I am yet to know who your sons are.” For the two youngest elves could only have been Thranduil’s sons, they were too much like him to be anything other than that.

Thranduil seemed to pause as he heard that. “I suppose we can speak of that later, yes. Once you’ve had a chance to refresh yourself. My youngest is Nethel, and my second son is Legolas.”

 _So, Celirchu is really Nethel, and Boromaethor is Legolas?_ He could understand somewhat why Nethel chose the other name instead of his own name, but this was unexpected. _I was travelling with Thranduil’s sons and didn’t even realise?_ He wondered vaguely, whether Thranduil knew his sons were using other names at times.

“And is Faelfer well?” Glorfindel replied. He remembered quite well, Thranduil’s wife. She was such a gentle elf, even if she was part silvan. He remembered the scorn Thranduil had undergone when his people, not to mention Oropher had found out who Thranduil planned on having for his mate.

“She is well, though she is with the healers at the moment. I had best be going to join her,” Thranduil replied.

“I hope it is nothing serious that has her there?”

“Nay, at least nothing bad. Thranduil seemed all too suddenly eager   to get this meeting over with. Our daughter is to be born sometime this day.”

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. “Do not let me keep you then. Let me know when you wish to speak with me again, and I shall come to find you.” Especially with regard to what happened in the forest the day before. He knew Thranduil would want to know what sort of a greeting his son had given the travellers.

“I’ll walk back with you, Lord Glorfindel to your rooms.”

Glorfindel smiled at Legolas. “That would be appreciated indeed, penneth.” _Give me Imladris any day and I wouldn’t be lost._

To say that Thranduil’s halls were confusing would be an understatement, though he knew over the coming weeks that he would get to know them quite well.

* * *

 

As they walked, Glorfindel and Legolas spoke more.

“Why do you use another name?”

Legolas smiled.

“It makes things easier for the warriors if I do, since they tend to not treat me as they would each other if I use my own name. I have no dislike for my name, but sometimes, being fawned over when out on patrol really can be an issue for me.”

Glorfindel laughed. “I guess that is something you would not like having happen.” He could well understand people using ones rank or title to their own advantage. _Not that any dared that when Tuor was around Princess Idril…_

“Lord Glorfindel?”

He shook himself at Legolas’ voice, to find said elf looking at him questioningly. “Sorry, I was back in a memory for a moment. Something you said made me think about Gondolin again. It is not an uncommon thing.”

 _Why am I apologising to one of the three Thranduilion?_ He had not thought he had much chance of liking any elfling from Thranduil, but this one in particular… there was something there. Perhaps it was to do with the youngling’s appearance, he had always had an interest in those who were blond.

Or was it the sparkling blue eyes that he knew he could easily get lost in – wait… what? Glorifndel mentally shook himself. _You’re meant to serve his father for Eru’s sake, Glorfindel!_ Falling for a Thranduilion would complicate matters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goldoron – Wise oak  
> Faelfer – Generous Beech  
> Penneth – young one


	8. Questionable Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor brings up a matter that Glorfindel was unaware of, and Glorfindel's loyaltie's are questioned

“What do you make of him?” 

Erestor had come into Glorfindel’s room so the two Gondolin elves could talk. The younger elf was quiet for a few moments. “He is very different to our lord that much is clear. He does not seem that interested in hearing of Imladris, or why we were even sent with you. Thranduil seems to think the twins and I were unnecessary. I could almost think that we could leave and he wouldn’t even notice our absence.” 

“Surprising considering how well the twins and Prince Legolas seem to get along. It’s no hidden fact that they are good friends.” Indeed more than once when those three were not quiet adults, he and Erestor had been the recipients of pranks from the trio. “I’m glad their prank pulling days are over, considering I would not want to have to explain their actions to Thranduil.” 

The last time Glorfindel had been pranked by twins, they had hidden his sword, and it had been time for him to test Elladan at the time. He shook his head at the memory. One of the trio had hidden his sword in their room, though how they’d managed to get it from his room in the first place was anyone’s guess. 

“I am not sure why, but at least Thranduil is not too much like his father. That at least, is a relief,” Erestor replied. 

“That was something I worried about when Elrond first told me that he was sending me here. It would seem Oropher was quite offended that I had chosen to serve Elrond and not him. I had my reasons however that made me choose Elrond. Mainly the oath I made back when our Gondolin was formed. Elrond is an elf, and is Turgon’s descendant, therefore I will serve him.” 

He would never choose to leave Elrond’s service, at least, not unless either Elrond died – there were the twins and Arwen however if that happened – or Glorfindel himself died. 

“Arwen and the twins also have my loyalty unless they choose mortality.” At Erestor’s raised eyebrow, Glorfindel grinned. “Elrond told me of the choice he and his brother were given by the Valar. Also that it extends to them, since he chose to be of the Eldar.” 

“Why is it then, that I feel your promise may be challenged in the future?” Erestor asked. 

“What do you mean, mellon-nin?” 

 _What could Erestor possibly mean by that?_  

“I saw the way you were looking at Legolas when you came back here with him. I saw the way he was looking at you. I think something may come of that, and that it may cause trouble to begin with. The trouble will end though, Glorfindel, though you may have to make a decision.” 

Glorfindel blinked. _If he saw, then who else here noticed?_ He could only hope that not too many of the elves who lived here in Mirkwood knew that something was going on. If too many knew, then work would get to Thranduil at some point, and that was not something he needed. _I’d rather have a chance to confront what I think of Legolas before Thranduil interferes._ Not to mention he’d rather confront Legolas about it before talking to Thranduil. _Who knows if Legolas even thinks of me in such a light?_  

It could be simply because of who Glorfindel happened to be. He was used to people staring at him if they realised who he was. The story of Gondolin’s fall was one well known across Middle-Earth, and he knew the fact he had been reborn would not help matters. 

“I’ll give it some thought, Erestor.” That was the least Glorfindel knew he could do for now. 

Erestor nodded. “Make sure you do. It wouldn’t surprise me if those here realise something’s going on before it’s wanted.” 

Glorfindel nodded. “I’ll see you later on, when it’s time for dinner. I think I need to do some thinking.” 

Erestor nodded. “I’ll try and keep the twins from here, though I daresay they’re busy catching up with Legolas.” 

Glorfindel smiled. “Thanks. I think I need some time to myself.” He knew this was not going to be something easy for him to deal with. “Now though I am left wondering if telling that story at the campfire was wise. I’m sure its spreading around now that they know the truth of it.” 

“I know I wouldn’t have spoken of it, but then again, things were utterly confusing for me, back when it happened, mellon-nin. After all, I was only an elfling. For now though, I’ll leave you to your thoughts, while there is time for you to consider them.” 

Glorfindel nodded, and Erestor left the room. 

 _What am I going to do?_ Glorfindel knew this was going to take some serious thought. _Why does Erestor think that if things do get a bit more complicated where Legolas is involved that I would consider living here?_ He did not think that he would make that choice. He had promised that he would serve Elrond and his heirs, and that was something he did not want to change. _There has to be a way for this to work._ He knew that there would be something that could be worked out, if things went anywhere when it came to Legolas. _Not that I can do anything about this problem, without knowing what Legolas thinks._

For now he could only leave the matter alone. Let things unfold as they would, since there was no way he would speak to Legolas of this when he barely even knew the younger elf. Could be quite embarrassing. _I’ll just have to hope no one here notices that I have such thoughts about their prince._  Not to mention, he did not need to cause Thranduil any trouble for now. Not until at least things had settled and he had gotten used to how things worked here in Mirkwood. _Thranduil will need all the help he wants from me, I can't allow myself to be distracted when advising him!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Mellon-nin – my friend


	9. The Birth of a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel finds out more of the reason he came to Mirkwood, and Thranduil's newest child is met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise most sincerely for the very long delay. The past few months have been hectic at best. Also, NaNoWriMo claimed me in November so I had little time for this. And its been stuck in a rut where the plot was going also. Finally we have an update!

Morning came quickly the day after they’d arrived in the caves of Mirkwood. Glorfindel woke at dawn, as was the usual for him.  _I wonder what will happen today,_  he thought.  _Will anyone need me?_

There had been no word the night before as to why he had been brought here. Sure, Elrond had mentioned something about Thranduil needing some help temporarily, but, no one had sent word as to why that really was.

_Perhaps Goldoron will be able to help me._

Glorfindel knew it would not be wise of him to head to find the Prince too soon, as it was still early. Instead he waited for someone to bring him his meal and ate it before leaving the room he'd been given to go and try to find the younger ellon. It was not easy for him to think where he might find Goldoron. The one place he knew Goldoron might be was the throne room, since it seemed he was in charge for the moment while his father spent time with his wife and newborn elfling.

 _At least I can remember the way to that room,_  Glorfindel thought. He might have had trouble if he couldn't remember how to get there. These were times when he knew things would not be easy for him.  _I need to learn my way around Mirkwood and fast_. There was no chance he was going to allow others to have to show him which way to go all the time. It was something that would not do for one who was of a position such as himself. He did not need people always helping him.  _I'm not one who should get lost all the time._

Besides that, he did not want to give Thranduil any reason to mock Elrond on his own behalf. No, Glorfindel was determined to make things work while he was here in Mirkwood.  _So long as Thranduil does not end up like his father, things will work out while I’m here._  Last thing he needed was Thranduil ending up acting a lot like Oropher. Like Elrond, Glorfindel hadn’t been able to stand dealing with Oropher.

He supposed it could have been worse, had Oropher still been the one who ruled over the elves here. At least with Thranduil in charge, Glorfindel wouldn't have to put up with Oropher's distate in Elrond being the one Glorfindel served. 

* * *

One of the guards at the entrance of the throne room turned to look at him.

“Why are you here?”

“Is Prince Goldoron here?” Glorfindel asked. “Since the King is otherwise occupied, I believe it is his eldest son who would be watching over the kingdom?”

Glorfindel could guess that the guards would be surprised that it was their prince that Glorfindel was looking for. It would not be something they would expect this early in the day.  _They will get used to this, one day or another_. There was no chance that he would allow them to refuse him the chance to speak with the prince, it was something he felt he needed to do. Only those who were more highly ranked would know what he was here for, and he intended to find out everything he needed to know.

One of the guards nodded.

“The Prince is inside yes.”

The one who had spoken moved aside, giving Glorfindel room to enter the throne room. Glorfindel nodded in thanks and entered the room. It was time Glorfindel spoke with  Goldoron, and found out the reasons for being brought all the way out to this very different forest.

* * *

Indeed, there was a golden haired ellon sitting where Thranduil had been the day before. This one smiled as he looked down at Glorfindel, blue eyes sparkling slightly.

_Goldoron!_

Goldoron was much older than his younger siblings. Old enough, that Glorfindel remembered him being a part of the Last Alliance. And yet, Glorfindel knew he was even older still than the prince. Time did not seem to have changed the prince, and this realisation was a relief indeed when it came down to it.

“Long has it been since you were last here, Glorfindel,” Goldoron spoke. “It is good to see you again, iaur mellon.”

 _Far too long, has it been since we last spoke,_ Glorfindel thought though he would not think to say so out loud. Culd almost border on him being rude that one, and that was not something he wanted to be when it came to greeting an old friend of his. Glorfindel smiled, inclining his head.

“It is good to see you also, minui-caun. I came because Aran Thranduil asked for help.”

Goldoron chuckled.

“I told him we would need it, considering Anchathol is leaving us to travel to the Havens and then to the Undying Lands. He has mentioned there are a few people that he would see replace him, but, I did not think it would be right for us to choose who on our own. I know you would be of quite some use when it comes to choosing his replacement. You do not know those elves he has named, and therefore your thoughts on this would be quite valued.”

So it was not Thranduil who really has called him here. Goldoron had made sure that he was called for, instead?

“I am honoured that you thought I might be of some help in this matter.”

Indeed so far Glorfindel had learnt things that he had not expected to hear. So it seemed he had a rather important job when it came down to the reason he was here in Mirkwood after all.

“For the next week, I will be watching over Mirkwood, Glorfindel. So that my adar can spend the time he needs with my new little sister.”

Glorfindel grinned.

“I am glad she arrived without trouble. What did he name he?”

He was glad indeed to hear that there had ben no complications with the birth of the newest elfling in Thranduil’s family.

“Éliel.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iaur mellon – old friend  
> Minui-caun – first prince  
> Aran – King  
> Anchathol – Iron Blade  
> Éliel – Star Daughter


	10. Three Candidates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Glorfiledel finds out how many people Anchathol is considering.... and gets a little lost along the way

_To help with finding Thranduil a new seneschal?_

Glorfindel could have grimaced at the task. _  
_

_How am I meant to know what Thranduil wants in his seneschal?_

He knew of course, what Elrond had been seeking when he had been asked to take on the role regarding Imladris’ defences. Perhaps, he would be able to use the things he knew to find out the best person for the role. _  
_

_Perhaps I had best talk to Erestor about this. I know he and the twins will leave soon._

He knew the twins would go off on their own once more, to hunt more orcs. Much of their time recently they spent hunting for orcs that came near the hidden valley, particularly after their mother had sailed. _  
_

_One day, those two are going to find themselves in more trouble than this constant hunting is worth!_

Mind made up, Glorfindel walked back to the room where he remembered Erestor being allowed to stay, and prided himself on managing to find the way without asking anyone for help. He knocked on the door, hoping he was not interrupting anything, considering Erestor's mate lived here in Mirkwood. 

He knew there had been talk of Ivrengur moving to Imladris so that these long journeys needed not be made anymore. It would be good for both of them, considering Erestor could not easily travel to Mirkwood all the time. No, it was best that both of the two elves lived in one place only. Glorfindel knew Ivrengur had taken the steps to make sure his place wasn’t left with no one to fill it at least, being one of the guard captains. 

The answer to his knock came swiftly, though, Erestor did look a bit dishevelled when he opened the door. His hair, normally held back in his usual plaits, was a mess of tangles, though Glorfindel wouldn’t mention it. Glorfindel almost raised an eyebrow at the younger ellon, but, he decided against it. 

“May I speak with you, mellon-nin?” 

Erestor seemed to think about it for a few moments. 

“Only if you wait in the main room for a few moments, we were only just rising.”

 _Now couldn’t I tease you about that?_ Glorfindel however did the opposite and nodded. He did not need to cause his friend trouble when it came to these things. Besides, it would be very inappropriate of him, and he still recalled the uneasy welcome he’d received last time he was here. He wasn’t about to fall out of the Silvans’ good graces so soon. 

Fortunately he was not kept waiting for too long. Erestor emerged first, followed by a tall brown haired Silvan male. Erestor was still the taller of the two, but, only by a head. That was the only part of Erestor that was greater. While Erestor had once had the toned body of a warrior, it was hardly noticeable after the millennia of working as an advisor for Elrond. Ivrengur however, had the clear build of a warrior, like Glorfindel did. 

Both were dressed in a tunic and leggings each, and for Glorfindel, it was strange after so long to see Erestor not wearing robes! The only times when he had seen Erestor wearing such was back in Gondolin. 

"Welcome, hír-nin," Ivrengur said. "What can we do for you?" 

Glorfindel paused, considering his words at the moment. He had no way of knowing if this Silvan elf was a friend of Anchathol or not, and whether the news of his planning to sail was known or not.

"I've just been talking to Prince Goldoron about why I even came here, Erestor. Needless to say, it’s for a matter that I was not expecting that help would be needed with. As such, I am not sure how to go about dealing with it." 

"What did Goldoron say?" Erestor asked.

"That Anchathol is leaving and that a replacement is needed. When we were sent her, Elrond was under the impression that King Thranduil merely needed help while he found a replacement. Turns out, he's not the one doing the finding... that's my job." 

"Anchathol is leaving? There were only rumours going around," Ivrengur said. 

Glorfindel looked at the other ellon. 

"I'm afraid it’s not just rumours, Ivrengur. None of us would be here, was it rumour alone. Erestor and I both had to put our own duties in Imladris aside while we travelled here. Not something that is easy to do." 

Erestor smiled. 

"Go speak to Anchathol, Glorfindel. I'm sure the two of you can work out what is needed in a replacement for him. Perhaps it will only take you a few weeks to do the task before you, and then you'll be back home with the rest of us. The twins and I will be leaving later this morning as it is."

Glorfindel smiled at his younger friend. 

"I best not keep you then. I'll seek out Anchathol." 

"If it helps," Ivrengur spoke once more. "He'll likely be in the barracks this time of morning."

"Thank you, Ivrengur." 

Glorfindel rose, and Erestor walked with him to the door. 

"Mind my words about that Prince, Glorfindel, once we're gone," Erestor murmured, loud enough only he would hear.

Glorfindel nodded. 

"I'll come to see you off later, mellon-nin."

* * *

Glorfindel wandered through the corridors, trying, in vain to find the way to the barracks. He knew the place would be in a rather strategic place in the complex of caves, but, he was not having much luck finding it. If anything, he only felt like he was wandering in circles trying to find it. Not a feeling he liked to have, considering he was used to knowing where he was. 

It was perhaps fortunate that he soon saw a other ellon coming down the path that he recognised.

"Mae l'ovannen, Ernil Legolas," Glorfindel said, smiling slightly at the youth. Of all the elves that he saw, it had to be the one who caused his own thoughts to be muddled. 

"Mae l'ovannen, Hír-nin Glorfindel. I did not expect to see you coming down this path."

Glorfindel allowed his eyes to take in the you get elf appreciatively for a few moments. Legolas wore leather training armour, had his two long knives as well as bow and quiver with him. 

"Am I right in assuming the barracks is on the path behind you?" 

Legolas grinned. 

"Not quite. That's actually where I'm heading at the moment. Wrong side of the palace complex if you're looking for there. Why don't you come with me?" 

Glorfindel almost made a retort back at the 'looking for' comment but decided against it. Some elves these days had no tact. 

"I think I shall. Thank you." 

The two of them walked together for a while before Legolas spoke again. 

"You head there to talk to Anchathol, don't you?"

Glorfindel nodded. 

"Anything you could tell me would be useful, Legolas." 

"Unfortunately, who he would choose as a replacement is something he won't tell anyone here. Perhaps you'll have better luck with finding that out." 

Glorfindel almost groaned. So that was why he'd been sent. Due to an ellon who was in the habit of not saying everything to those who needed to know things. _Does Thranduil really think I would make that much of a difference to one of his Silvans?_ Glorfindel actually felt a bit shocked that this was the case. Even though he was a strong and well respected warrior, these were not his people.

The two of them spoke of trivial matters for a while, as they walked along the path, both getting to learn something about each other, even if it seemed like nothing unimportant. 

Legolas told him how the guards here functioned, Glorfindel noticing the pride with which his companion spoke of the Silvan elves. Apparently one of Legolas’ nephews was starting training today, and that was one of the reasons why Legolas was heading to training fields. He found himself liking Legolas more and more as they walked, the ellon was a sensible one, as well as smart.

Considering how Glorfindel felt about the young Prince, it was likely a good thing that he was unlikely to ever have to become the King here. All too soon, they were within sight of the training fields. 

“You’ll find Over Captain Anchathol in his office in the barracks, though no doubt he will oversee the mustering of all our warriors for the day shortly. I don’t think he’ll be expecting to see you on our training fields though.” 

Glorfindel smiled slightly. “No, I daresay he won’t. Thank you for the help, young one.” 

* * *

Glorfindel crossed the fields, well aware of heads turning toward him as he did so. Seemed his history preceded him even here. He was not bothered by it. 

Soon he had entered the barracks, as another ellon left, and walked to find the right office. That did not take long. He knocked but no answer came, so he stepped back and leaned against the wall opposite the door to wait. The other ellon who had left the barrack might have been the one he sought. It was not long before that ellon was coming back once more. 

“I was told you were looking for me, Lord Glorfindel?” the ellon asked. 

Glorfindel inclined his head. “That would make you Anchathol, would it?”

"I know why it is that you're here, Glorfindel. I have mentioned to the King that there are certain elves that I think worthy of my place when I have gone."

Glorfindel nodded.

"Your king has asked me to sort out who will be the one to replace you, but that I should find out from you who you are considering for the role. Who are you thinking of?"

Anchathol seemed to consider him for a few moments before he answered the question.

"I know you take care of Imladris' defenses so I have no doubt that you know what to look for in someone who would be in the position we both hold. There are three candidates. Two ellyn and one elleth. Each has their strengths, and you should get to know them before you decide. Their names are Tauriel, Authbodh and Certhech."


	11. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Glorfindel makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies.. usb failed and i lost everything. So now I've had to redo this, I have a hunch this is going in a different direction to what was planned but oh well!

Glorfindel groaned as he walked back toward his rooms. He had three elves who Anchathol considered possible successors. That one was an elleth was a surprise for him, considering while he knew they could be excellent warriors, personally he’d never consider one for such a role. Yes, he’d several ellyth in Rivendell who held the role of Captain, but none of them progressed higher than that. Unless one of his Commanders saw fit to have them as their Second in Command.

Those were the times when he could accept an elleth in such a role. It wasn’t his decision who his Commanders chose for the role, that was at their own will. He never pressed them into picking a certain person as he knew that would be wrong and it undermined their authority over the warriors assigned to them. It wasn't his way to control his Commanders, aside from telling them where they were working with their warriors. Otherwise, he left them to their own devises, issues rose enough without him constantly watching their every move as it was.

 _I don't think I could pick Tauriel_.

Glorfindel knew he had to consider her as much as he did any of the others, but she would not be an easy one to think about in that role. Never, even in Gondolin had he picked an elleth for such a high standing role in his own part of the city! Turgon had never asked him why, and he’d honestly just never considered them in the role. Most of the ellyth who were warriors back then had had elflings as well, so he felt he’d done the right thing by them.

Times changed, he knew this, but this was a rather difficult manner.

He knew there were things he needed to find out before he made this decision. Perhaps, if he found out whose command the three were in, he would have somewhere to start at least. Whoever was in command of these warriors would know them. 

Turning around, he went to go find someone who might be able to answer that question. Perhaps the one who had caused him to be here in the first place, and he certainly didn't mean Thranduil.

* * *

 

Most of the morning had passed, and he was still yet to find out where Goldoron was. Most of the silvan elves about him rathered not to answer his questions. His patience, as well known as he was for managing to cope with situations for a long time, was starting to wear thin.

"I heard you were looking for our First Prince?"

It was an elleth who had spoken, and Glorfindel turned around quickly to face her. She wasn't one of the elves whom he knew he had asked, so he felt it safe enough to ask. Certainly a Silvan this one, aside from the blue eyes.

"Do you know where he is?"

She nodded.

"You're actually closer to him than you might think, Lord Glorfindel. He and his brothers were planning on eating lunch not far from here. Shall I show you where they can be found?"

Glorfindel considered this. It was something he needed to find out, when it came to those three warriors he had to sort out. There were some qualms though, about finding the Prince when lunch was going on. Not to mention he was eating with his brothers, which to Glorfindel seemed something possibly rude to interrupt with his presence. On the other hand, he knew that meant Legolas would be there. _Now that is an inviting thought!_

"You don't think I'd be interrupting them?"

She shook her head.

"They usually have a friend or two with them when they eat their meals. I was on my way to join Legolas as it is."

That almost caused him to raise an eyebrow. Knowing that he had been found by someone who knew exactly where his old friend was, because they were heading to him themselves, was an odd sort of a coincidence indeed.

"My thanks then. I will accompany you."

It seemed he would get to spend a bit longer in Legolas’ company and that was something he did not mind in the slightest. After all, he knew there was something about Legolas that had utterly captured his attention. He wasn’t sure why, but it had happened. _After enduring all those years of Ecthelion teasing me that I would never find the one for me_. Ecthelion hadn’t lived long enough to see it actually happened. _He’ll likely tease me when I return to Valinor. At least then, if I’m fortunate that Legolas returns my feelings… I’ll have a way of shutting him up!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celecuguiel - Silver Dove Daughter


	12. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Legolas and Glorfindel get to spend a moment alone.

The two of them walked together in silence for some time, before the elleth whom he'd met turned out another door and into what seemed to be a private garden. Mainly due to the lack of other elves wandering in this one, when the few others he had seen had had many elves wandering them.

It did not take them long to find the three Thranduilion. Golchathol and Nethel were eating, though Legolas looked up at the sound of approach, and waved for them to join him happily enough.

“Come and join us, hír-nin!” Goldoron called.

Glorfindel smiled when he heard that.

It had felt nice indeed, that Legolas had been the one to notice they were near, and not one of his brothers. Even though Glorfindel liked Goldoron at least, he'd rather not deal with Nethel too often.

“Good to see you made it,” Goldoron said, though his eyes were on the elleth, not Glorfindel right now.

Glorfindel was aware of another set of eyes on him, and he met that gaze quite willingly. It was Legolas who was looking at him, and Glorfindel knew he’d likely never get tired of feeling those eyes on him. Legolas, to his surprise, went red when he realised that his attention had been noticed by the one he was watching.

“Legolas... it’s rude to stare, especially at a visitor,” Nethel hissed.

Glorfindel looked over at Nethel.

“Not that this ‘visitor’ minds it too much, Prince Nethel. I even get stared at, at home, when people don’t realise that yes, I actually do live in Imladris, and that yes, I was reborn and returned here.”

Indeed, there was nothing wrong with the fact that Legolas was staring at him. For Glorfindel, the fact that Legolas had blushed when Glorfindel looked at him, and that Legolas had been staring at him in the first place, were a good sign.

“No need to chide him, Nethel. We usually do not have such well known elves for visitors, and you know that. I doubt my brother has been the only one pausing to stare when Lord Glorfindel has walked past them,” Goldoron spoke, shaking his head at Nethel’s words.

Glorfindel smiled at this one.

“Well, yes, I have felt others eyes on me. Not that it has bothered me in truth, considering most know my past history as well as I know it myself. While at first it was an uncomfortable feeling, I’ve since long grown used to it.”

While he’d been talking, he’d taken the time to sit down with the others, knowing they wouldn’t want to have him standing over them the whole time he was here. Besides, seeing that they wanted his company, well, with the exception of Nethel who was pointedly ignoring him, it would have been rude not to.

“So did you find out much more about what you’re here to do, Glorfindel?”

It was Legolas who asked the question, and once more, Glorfindel felt his heart soar a little at the sound of his voice.

He turned his eyes toward the young prince and smiled.

“I did. It proved very fruitful for the task your King has set before my feet. I feel I know enough now to be able to move forward with the task. While I know it won’t be easy for me to do as needed, I will do the best I can.”

“Did Anchathol tell you who he had in mind, then?” Goldoron asked.

Glorfindel nodded. He knew that there was an answer expected, for all three of the brothers were looking at him now. It was something that was a little unsettling, but, he could handle it of course.

“There are three who I need to keep an eye on for a while. Perhaps later I will seek out their commanders to see what they think of those in question.”

“Won’t you say who?” Nethel blurted out.

Glorfindel turned his head so he could look at the middle born prince. One eyebrown raised at the younglings tone of voice.

“I’m afraid I cannot. It would be wrong of me to do so, considering Anchathol doesn’t need more trouble on his hands when he’s about to sail.”

Glorfindel knew better than to break someone’s confidences in him. He would never reveal information to those he did not think he could trust.

“I rather think I have said enough about the topic.”

Legolas smiled. “Indeed, we do not need to know all the details now. You’ll pick the right one, I’m sure. It will be interesting to know who it will be.”

Glorfindel sighed.

“I feel this will take me a few months at minimum to decide. There is much to consider when it comes to choosing a new leader for all of your warriors. I have my own standards which must be kept of course.”

He was aware that at times he was looking mostly at Legolas, but, the younger ellon did not seem to mind overly much. There was no chance he would be mentioning what those standards were either, that the three elves would have to convince when it came to him.

The meal went on and on, and Glorfindel listened easily as the three brothers bantered between each other. Celecuguiel seemed to laugh as easily as any of the siblings did.

* * *

Afterward, on the walk back to his rooms to consider his options, Glorfindel found himself in Legolas’ company once more, and he certainly couldn’t complain.

"Would you like to come in?" Glorfindel asked, as he stopped outside his door once more.

Legolas smiled at him. "Aye, I would, if its not a problem for you?"

Glorfindel turned to look at the younger elf once more.

“Of course, it’s no problem for me. I’ve found that I don’t mind having you for company Legolas.”

While he knew he had to behave, it felt nice that Legolas was willing to spend time with him. Especially after he’d blushed earlier. Glorfindel entered the guest chambers he had, and waited for Legolas to enter, before he closed the door.

Glorfindel walked over to sit on the divan seat, and waited once more for Legolas to come and sit down.

“Well are you going to sit down or remain standing, Legolas?”

No need surely for formalities to be used when they were in private rooms like these. Eventually, Legolas walked over to sit down as well. There was a bit of an awkward silence between them for a little while, before Glorfindel spoke once more.

"Well, I know there were things you wanted to say earlier but you refrained from it. I assume this is because you wanted your brothers to not be around when you did?"

Legolas swallowed.

"Well.. yes, but I'm still not sure whether to say them now."

Glorfindel sighed.

"Legolas. I will hear you out, and I will not judge you. That is not my way, young one. Only when someone is a threat to me, or to those I _care_ about to I get a bit harder to handle."

Legolas shook his head.

"I don't know what you'll say this time."

Glorfindel was not used to people saying they were uneasy around him. Those in Imladris had long since gotten past any uneasiness about his presence in their home. He was a common sight there, and most didn't even look twice now when he passed them in a corridor.

"Tell me then, and you'll find out. Take your time. I don't have anywhere else I need to be."

Legolas sighed before looking up once more to meet his gaze.

"I don't know why but from the moment I saw you with Nethel's sword at your neck I haven't been able to get you out of my head. It's as though my fea is worried something might happen to you and I don't understand why. Or at least, I didn't until now."

Glorfindel nodded for him to continue. Nothing was going to happen to him while he was still strong enough to draw a sword and fight his foes.

"I think it might be that my fea is drawn to you, in a way that cannot be ignored... but I don't know... whether you... Oh I don't know...'


	13. Conversation and Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Glorfindel and Legolas sort themselves out, and we say farewell to Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor and Ivrengur for a while.

Glorfindel stared at Legolas for a few long moments, trying to work out what he’d meant. That bunch of words that Legolas had spoken had been unusually incoherent for an elf.

“Could you repeat that, Legolas? I’m afraid I can’t work out what you’re trying to tell me.”

Valar, it wasn’t like him to not be able to work out what an incoherent elf was trying to tell him. Then again… it was Legolas who was talking to him, and not someone else whom he might know quite well. Such as Elrond or Erestor when they were stressed out, at least they he knew well enough to be able to understand.

Legolas reddened again, and Glorfindel fought the urge to comment on how lovely he looked when he blushed.

In truth, Glorfindel suddenly understood what Legolas had said. He had hoped this would be the case, though he hadn’t really dared to wish it was true.

Perhaps it would be best if he spoke this time, showed Legolas what he understood. A risky move to say what he was about to, not to mention could be highly embarrassing, but, when it came to the Sindar sitting opposite him, Glorfindel felt it was worth it.

“Forgive me if I interpreted that wrong, but… do you have feelings for me, Legolas?”

Glorfindel hoped that he had been right, otherwise this would make things very awkward. _Valar I hope I didn’t say the wrong thing now._

Legolas was still for a few moments, staring at him, before eventually he nodded.

Glorfindel was a little surprised that he was right about what Legolas had pretty much told him, despite his unexpected inelegant wording.

_I was right._

There was relief in that outcome for sure. He was glad to know that he had been correct about where things stood when it came to Legolas.

Glorfindel knew that he had to explain why he had wanted to know what Legolas had been thinking. Sometimes, they had to have conversations like this one, even if they did not want to do so.

“I had good reason to ask you, Legolas,” Glorfindel continued. “You see, I too have found that I have feelings that were unexpected, when it comes to you.”

Glorfindel did find this conversation was a bit awkward to have, but, these things needed saying. He was glad that they had been, considering he had hoped against hope that Legolas felt something for him. Now, he knew the truth.

Legolas blushed again, Glorfindel noticed at his words.

“Weren’t you expecting that, Legolas?”

Legolas shook his head.

“Nay. I did not think I would have a chance when it comes to well… you. You know, with who you are and all.”

Glorfindel snorted.

“They might call me the Balrog Slayer, and while yes, that ellon I am indeed, for it is my past, I am just another ellon, Legolas. Ancient yes, but just another ellon. I have had others approach me in the past, but somehow I think that is more because of who I am, and the want to be with me, than any real affection. Certainly, I’ve not felt anything for anyone else that I’ve known in this long life that I’ve thus far endured.”

Legolas smiled slightly.

“I doubt that what goes on between us now is the same as what happened in the past for you. I did not know who you were when we first met. All I knew was that you were someone from Imladris.”

Glorfindel nodded.

“It is well then. We are elves, we have all the time we need to get to know one another. I do not doubt we will not manage with time.”

It would be awkward, when he returned to Imladris, but, they would find a way to manage the time they spent apart.

“I think your friends from Imladris will be leaving soon, do you want to go and see them off?”

Glorfindel paused. While yes, it was something he knew he had to do, in some ways he did not want to.

“I suppose I must. Erestor would be offended if I did not, as would the twins.”

After all, he had helped raised them, and had taught them how to fight and ride horses.

“It will be strange watching them leave while I remain behind in a land I barely know anyone.”

Legolas smiled.

“You are not alone any more. You have me.”

* * *

It took them a few minutes to walk to the gates, where several horses were waiting for their riders. There seemed to be one too many for a moment, before Glorfindel realised who the fourth horse was for.

Indeed, it made sense, when he saw Erestor and Ivrengur coming out together, the twins not far behind them as they walked toward the waiting steeds.

“Keep him safe won’t you, penneth?” Glorfindel asked, looking at the twins pointedly.

“We will,” Elladan replied. “Besides…”

“I think Ivrengur would be most annoyed at us if something were to happen to Erestor. That is incentive enough,” Elrohir replied. “We’ll miss you, Glorfindel.”

“I will miss all of you as well,” Glorfindel replied, hugging each of them.

“Try and return as soon as you can?” Erestor asked. “Don’t forget my words earlier either!”

Glorfindel chuckled.

“I will be quite fine, Erestor. When the job is done, and properly I might add, I will return to Imladris and no sooner unless I am seriously needed.”

Erestor turned to look over where Thranduil was, before springing up onto his horse.

“Thank you, King Thranduil for your hospitality and understanding.”

“The elves of Imladris are always welcome here, Lord Erestor. Take care of him.”

Without another word, the four horses cantered off with their riders and were lost from sight amongst the trees of the forest once more.

Glorfindel sighed, watching the path his friends had ridden off down. Now, he really was alone in Mirkwood, and that was not so good a feeling for him. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and glanced to his left. Legolas was there.

"You are not alone, remember?"

Glorfindel smiled, looking into those sincere blue eyes.

"I remember. Thank you."


	14. Quiet

It felt strange, walking around Imladris without Erestor or Glorfindel about. Quiet, too, without his sons about. Elrond knew that Erestor and the twins would be home soon.

The twins had mainly gone on the ride to Mirkwood to escort Erestor, and his lover, Ivrengur, home. Despite Erestor’s assurances that he would get there safely with Glorfindel alone for company, and that Ivrengur was a warrior and would see him home safely, the twins had refused to give in. They had believed it was fair that they helped, since Erestor had tutored them for so many years.

Elrond had attempted to assure them that Glorfindel would do the job well enough, but he had failed to convince them. Even though he would have preferred they remain home while Erestor went off on his own to Mirkwood with Glorfindel, sometimes he had to relent. He had to admit, it would be good for them to see how the elves of Mirkwood lived.

Pausing, Elrond turned as he heard footsteps.

“Lindir?”

The dark auburn brown haired elf smiled.

“It would seem there have been orcs and wargs roaming the plains near the other entrance to the valley. Glorfindel is not here, and the warriors wish to hunt.”

Elrond sighed. His sons weren’t here either; else Lindir would not be asking him about this. Elrond knew he really did not have a choice when it came to this particular instance.

“How close are they?”

Elrond turned as he spoke, to head to the armoury to gather his own armour and weapons. There was no chance he would be able to allow the wargs or the orcs to find that other entrance to _his_ valley. Imladris must never be located by Sauron. After all, it was meant to be a safe place for travellers, and hardly would remain so if Sauron found it.

“Two miles perhaps?”

_They’re hunting for someone…_

Elrond knew Lindir was waiting for an answer, else he would not be walking with him now. Lindir usually filled in when Erestor wasn’t present, considering he knew the work as well as Erestor did.

“If anyone arrives before we get back, welcome them and tell them I will return as soon as I can to speak with them myself.”

* * *

 

An hour later perhaps, Lindir became aware of someone else nearby. He’d spent that hour composing another song, that he might play in the Hall of Fire that night. He liked to spend most of his time working on his music, but, then again, he was a minstrel.

Thankfully, he had finished the last part of the song he’d been working on before he became aware of a presence near him. Lindir looked up.

“Yes?”

It appeared to be one of Erestor’s apprentices that had come to find him this time. It seemed Erestor had made sure they all knew who they could look to regarding new arrivals when Erestor was elsewhere. That was good to know, indeed.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Master Lindir, but Mithrandirr as well as a group of dwarves, have been sighted coming into the valley. I cannot find Master Erestor, so I thought I would seek you out?”

 _Dwarves in Imladris?_ Lindir couldn’t remember a time when there had been dwarves in his home. It seemed there would be some interesting events taking place while they had such guests amongst them, though in truth Lindir did not like the idea. There had been dwarves where he had lived as an elfling, and he had no fond thoughts for them.

He was one of the few other survivors of Doriath, and ever since Elu Thengel had demanded the Silmaril for Luthien’s hand, things had fallen apart.

_I wonder where these dwarves have come from._

Lindir sighed, rising from where he’d been sitting.

“Thank you, Tegilbor, for letting me know. I will go to meet Mithrandir.”

Turning, he headed away from where he had been. It would take him some time to reach the steps down to the courtyard in front of the main house, but, given that the Istari had only just been sighted, it would take them some time too.

He walked at his own pace, spotting the dwarves just reaching the courtyard a few moments before he himself reached the stairs and started down past the two sentries that stood guarding the building.

“Mithrandir.”

Gandalf turned at his voice and Lindir resisted the urge to smile, given there were dwarves present. He couldn’t around them.

“Ah, Lindir!”

Lindir was aware of the dwarves muttering amongst themselves, but he paid them no heed for now. He kept his attention on Mithrandir, wanting to find out why the Istari had brought these dwarves here.

“Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen.”

Lindir knew Mithrandir would at least explain some of the reasons he was in the area in the first place.

“I must speak with Lord Elrond.”

 _Lord Elrond isn’t here._ Lindir knew had he been here, it would Elrond, not himself, who was greeting Mithrandir now. Elrond did tend to wish to greet new arrivals in person, were he able to.

“My lord Elrond is not here,” Lindir replied.

“Not here? Where is he?”

Mithrandir seemed surprised that Lindir had told him this, though Lindir really saw no reason for it. It was not always the case that Elrond could be found in his valley. Sometimes he did have to travel away, after all. Hearing the sound of one of Elrond’s hunting horns sounding in the valley, Lindir turned to look in the direction he knew Elrond would be coming from.

Sure enough, he could see the group of warriors returning, Elrond riding at the head of the group. It seemed that the hunt for the orcs and wargs had gone without incident. Elrond and the others closed in, circling around the dwarves a few times, before stopping.

“Gandalf!”

Elrond had spotted the Istari.

Gandalf bowed toward him.

“Mellon-nin! Mo evínedh?”

“Farannem ‘lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin.”

Elrond dismounted, walked over and gave Gandalf a friendly hug.

“Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near.”

He held out what looked like an orc sword, which everyone seemed to notice, before passing it to Lindir.

 _Why me?_ Lindir sighed as he took the sword silently. Looked like he would have to get rid of this one as well. This was hardly the first time one was brought back from a hunt.

Gandalf spoke as the warriors who had been with Elrond headed off toward the stables.

“Ah, that may have been us.”

There was a movement, and one of the dwarves, taller than the rest, Lindir noted, stepped forward.

Elrond turned to look at him.

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.”

“I do not believe we have met,” the dwarf replied.

“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled over the Mountain.”

“Indeed, he made no mention of you.”

Lindir was not surprised that Elrond ignored the implied insult. In truth, Lindir expected no more from the dwarf, given his previous encountered from the short, bearded race.

“"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Bow i annam vann a nethail vin.”

Lindir suppressed a groan. He’d already greeted the dwarves, now there was a feast to be prepared for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen - We heard you had crossed into the Valley  
> Mellon-nin! Mo evínedh? - My friend! Where have you been?  
> Farannem ‘lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin - We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.  
> Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Bow i annam vann a nethail vin - Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests


End file.
